muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Power of the Dark Crystal
Dead project? The news on this project has grown very cold, and I think stating a scheduled release date of 2009 may no longer be accurate. This article references 2006 press releases which are no longer available at those links anymore. Eternal optimist Greg James last posted news about the project in September 2007. It's possible that the project will be revived, but Henson has a long history of producing nothing but press releases and Comic-Con rumors. The Cinema Blend blog post that Scott referenced in January quoted a vague statement by Nicole Goldman, Henson's Vice President of Marketing and Publicity: "We are thrilled and grateful that fans are so interested in the progress of Power of the Dark Crystal - an especially important project to us that will require great care and attention throughout the production process. A project of this scale takes a lot of time and energy and we continue to work through the development phase, maintaining our original vision of a film for theatrical release that combines traditional puppetry and animatronics with cutting edge CG animation. We'll be sure to keep fans up to date as more information is confirmed." This basically doesn't mean anything. They've been "working through the development phase" for more than three years now. If more news surfaces, then that would be great, but right now, I'm skeptical that this will ever get made. I'm going to rewrite the article to take a more objective and less optimistic view. -- Danny (talk) 03:06, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :That makes sense. I'm taking Power of the Dark Crystal and the tie-in animated series (last news in 2005) off the 2009 page right now. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:15, 26 May 2008 (UTC) DVD Status More rumor debunking. The other day a Muppet Central article announced that Power of the Dark Crystal would be coming straight to DVD only. What was their source? A chatty piece from Latino Review. And their source? Wizard Universe, the website for Wizard magazine, a comic/toy/movie promotional mag, and the source article says nothing about going straight to DVD. It lists the project with other comic-book themed properties, most of which will be direct to video, but it also includes the AstroBoy remake, which all sources confirm is, at this point in time, slated for a theatrical release. So, if/when the movie gets made (Wizard lists a Winter 2008 date, but aside from a Lisa Henson quote which may or may not be new, there's no real indication of what their sources are either), it's not impossible for it to go straight to DVD, but it's hardly proven. I'm parking all of this here to avoid the back and forth editing which happened with the earlier cancellation rumors. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:45, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :Cinema Blend received word from Henson that the film is still slated for a theatrical release. —Scott (talk) 22:36, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Rumors I've temporarily protected this page (which in theory should only block non-registered users; I encourage any registered editors to take a stab at it, just to check), due to the rumors going around about the project's cancellation. They may very well be true, but they mostly stem from anonymous sources. One such source has posted here, User talk:152.163.101.9. He wouldn't identify himself when asked, just included the edit summary "I work for the associated press, we just got this news." With the following paragraph: "Production on The Jim Henson Company's sequel to the 1982 cult classic "The Dark Crystal" -- titled "The Power of the Dark Crystal" -- has been put on hold after more than two years of pre-production, casting and preparation. It's believed that Henson Company executives and Genndy Tartakovsky ultimately decided to cancel production on the film and not move foreword. Production is said to be "on hiatus", but it looks unlikely that fans of the original will ever see this follow-up fantasy film completed -- Henson has not commented on the production status and insiders say production is not planned to move forward." He cut and pasted it here, on Wikipedia, and on the ReelFanatic blog, amongst others. His most recent update included a list of links, but they all seem to be cannibalizing from each other on the rumor, and all seem to have more or less stemmed from the same anonymous source, in all likelihood: Cinematical, Dark HorizonsFilmick, and G4tTV. While it wouldn't surprise me at all if the project were abandoned, right now it's just a lot of anonymous blather and blogs regurgitating amongst themselves. The fact that absolutely nothing has surfaced from "Associated Press," and the general unlikelihood of their covering such a story, especially with speculation and vague references to "insiders," futher raises my doubts. If anyone can find any actual evidence, any non fan blog/anonymous source stated, please, feel free to share. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:26, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :I don't have much to say, except: Nice detective work. -- Danny (talk) 04:30, 4 February 2007 (UTC) ::I just found this: http://forum.muppetcentral.com/showpost.php?p=492765&postcount=2 -- Brad D. (talk) 04:35, 4 February 2007 (UTC) Credits Two questions. First, almost all of the information under the "Credits" heading is in the box at the top, so why do we need the "Credits" heading. Second, I know the plot description comes straight from a Henson press release, but the Dying Sun is one of the 3 suns in the sky, not at the center of the world. --Erik Ebrowne 21:29, 3 February 2006 (UTC) : Well, right now we only know a limited credit list most of whos involved right now. And except for Producers and Executive Producers these people are also the select fields included the info box at the top. But in time the credits section will grow to include more (if not all) of the major people involved in the film - a lot more than the little box will. So right now it seems reduntant but I think it doesn't hurt and in time it will be more useful to have the cast/crew listing in one place. Look at some of the other movies on the wiki, they list the director, release date, and whatnot in the box and in the article. : Second, the plot description is straight from Henson. I would say that it is accurate. How do you know the dying sun is one of the 3 in the sky and not at the center of the world? Only one official statment about the plot has been released and it says they are tying to "reignite the dying sun that exists at the center of the planet." I would say to go with that until we know more about what's going on, we should not assume what the plot will be. We should just go with the official information. And officially the dying sun is said to be at the center of the planet. -- BradFraggle 22:53, 3 February 2006 (UTC) ::I didn't say that the dying sun is one of the 3 in the sky, I said that the Dying Sun is one of the 3 in the sky (the other two being the Rose Sun and the Great Sun). The mention of a dying sun in the plot description makes me wonder if someone got confused. Press releases can have errors. Anyway, I'm not suggesting a change, I'm just registering my doubts about the given plot description. --Erik Ebrowne 00:40, 4 February 2006 (UTC) Edit, minor: can the caption under the second picture be changed from "appears" to singular "appear"? Minor! :) thanks! Noogie 01:43, 2 March 2007 (UTC)